The deepest Desire
by SkyMaiden
Summary: AU. There is only one person that Uzumaki Naruto desires more than anything. The woman of his dreams Yamanaka Ino. Unfortunately she is completely unaware of his affections. Is she truly as oblivious as she seems? Naruto x Ino Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. You're silly Ino dreams

**A/N: Okay folks a brand new Naruto/Ino story from me. This will probably be just a few chapters long. I wanted something longer than a one-shot but not something too long. I'm rating this M just for safety. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co.**

* * *

He pulled her towards him, capturing her lips in a soft passionate kiss. The young man's hands found their way on to her waist and he held her close to him. He had wanted this moment for as long as he could remember. He would enjoy every moment of this. Their tongues wrestled with one another for dominance. In the end he had won out. He simply wanted it more. He grabbed her again and pressed her up against the wall. He smiled at her seductively before taking control of her mouth once again. She let out a light moan into his mouth. She was still a little surprised by his forcefulness. He had never taken so much control before. It was proof of the desire he held for her for so long. Tonight he would finally have her.

He began attacking her neck with hot, warm kisses. She put her arms around his shoulders only bringing him closer to her. She moaned out at the feeling of his warm tongue and mouth ravishing her.

"Naruto...." She whispered his name.

Hearing his name coming out of her mouth only turned him on more. If such a thing was even possible.

"Say it, say my name like that again." He asked.

"What you mean like this?"

She then pulled his head towards her ear.

"Naruto..." She uttered his name in a highly seductive voice.

"Yeah." He grinned and kissed her once more. "I love to hear my name coming out of your mouth."

He went to take hold of her lips again but she released herself from his hold.

"Huh?" He blinked.

The blonde-haired female walked away from him. He watched as she placed herself on to his bed.

"Ino-chan?" He whispered her name.

There was a sexy, playful look in her aqua-colored orbs. He wasn't completely sure on what she was about to do but he had a feeling he would like it. The woman of his dreams, the woman that he had desired for so long was sitting right here in front of him.

"Naruto-kun?" She spoke his name with one hand on her blouse.

"Y-yeah?"

"Do you like this?" Ino asked simply as she started to remove the purple blouse she was wearing. His eyes widened slightly. She was really going to do it. In a matter of seconds that shirt was going to come off.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this Ino-chan."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded.

The young woman continued to undress for him. He could literally feel the anticipation running through him. As each article of clothing disappeared his eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets. His heart seemed to be pounding a mile a minute. His pulse quickened and the bulge in his pants was a little more than obvious. Ino laughed at the young man.

"You are really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yeah." He could only nod.

Naruto found himself staring extremely hard at the naked form of the pretty blonde. He had thought of this moment for as long as he could possibly remember. He wanted the image of her nude form to be burned in his memory. He didn't want to forget a single moment of this.

"Wow." Naruto breathed.

"Naruto-kun..." She moaned out and lay down on his bed. "Come get me, what are you waiting for? Come over here and make me yours already."

He nodded eagerly. There was no way in hell he needed to be told twice.

"I'm coming Ino-chan!" He shouted out and jumped into the bed with the platinum blonde. He immediately began attacking her with warm, hot kisses.

"Ino-chan." He moaned her name over and over again. "I've wanted this for so long."

* * *

**Crash.**

The young man fell out of his bed with his arms wrapped around his pillow. There was a drool line on his chin and everything.

"Yo Naruto are you okay?"

A pair of cerulean blue pools opened and he focused on to the figure standing over him.

"Huh, what's happening? Shikamaru?"

The dark-haired male just nodded. He had heard the loud crash and he had to come see what was happening. It looked to him like his friend just had another one of his infamous Ino dreams.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked again.

"What are you doing here? Where is Ino-chan?"

"Oh boy." The dark-haired male sighed. "How troublesome. I knew you were having one of your lame Ino dreams. Naruto, buddy she isn't here."

The spiky-headed male on the floor sat up. He looked around to see that he was in his room. There was no sign of the platinum blonde. The only person here was his roommate Shikamaru. It all meant that he had indeed been dreaming once again.

"Damn." He sighed. "It was just another dream."

Shikamaru extended a hand out to his friend. Naruto got up from the ground and sat back down on his bed. It seemed as if he would forever be haunted by dreams of his platinum blonde love interest. Lately the dreams seemed to get worse and were more frequent. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. If he didn't have Ino soon he was sure he would lose his mind or something. Being hopelessly in love with someone for over 6 years was really starting to become a pain in the ass.

"Hey are you going to be okay? Because I'm going to go back to sleep now." Shikamaru told him.

Naruto nodded. God forbid Shikamaru didn't at least get 12 hours of sleep or more.

"_The lazy bastard." _The spiky-blond haired male thought to himself. "Go back to sleep Shikamaru. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Shikamaru yawned. "But I'm not saving you from anymore of your Ino dreams, goodnight."

"Night." Naruto called back.

Once he was alone again the young man fell back on to his bed. He placed his hands behind his head as he gazed up into the ceiling. He wished more than anything to have Ino laying besides him right now. He just wanted her. These dreams were going to be the end of him. He had these feelings for Ino for a very long time. Unfortunately she had absolutely no idea just how deep those feelings ran.

"_Maybe she'll never get it." _He thought to himself.

Perhaps he would have to get used to a life without the blue-eyed beauty. Maybe he was destined to never have a chance with her.

"Ino-chan I wonder if I will only be with in you in my dreams."

A yawn escaped the blond male and he closed his eyes. Before he completely realized it he was once again asleep, thinking of nothing else but the woman of his dreams.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to the sound of his extremely loud alarm clock.

"Damn it!" He groaned and slammed the alarm clock down on his nightstand. He really hated that thing anyway. After a few minutes of laying there in bed the blond male got up. He headed to the shower. There was no point in waiting around any longer.

"Work awaits." Naruto sighed.

He already prepared himself for a long boring day of work. If he had his choice of course he would be doing something else. But bills needed to get paid and rent was far from being cheap. He quickly climbed into the shower. It was early in the morning but even know he had thoughts of Ino on his mind. If only she could be here in the shower with him right now. Oh the things he wanted to do with her. He could feel his cheeks flushing red at the very thought. His mind began to wander further into his personal, private thoughts. Thoughts of being with Ino in every way imaginable completely plaguing his mind.

A groan escaped the young man as he imagined her body pressed up against his. He thought about pushing her up against the shower wall and ravishing her until she was quivering from orgasm. He wanted her so bad he could almost feel her standing next to him.

"No." Naruto shook his head. _"I've got to get it together. The last thing I need is to go in to work with a hard-on."_ He thought to himself.

Once his shower was over he quickly dressed and reached for a fruit from the table. He did not actually have time to sit and have any breakfast right now.

"Yo Shikamaru I'm going!"

There was no response meaning he was of course still asleep.

""_Lazy fuck." _He thought.

Naruto simply locked the door and headed to work. He was sure eventually the lazy bastard would wake up.

"Um, hopefully." Naruto whispered. "Well he has to wake up at some time."

Naruto had known Shikamaru pretty much ever since they were kids. So he was more than aware of how truly lazy the dark-haired male was. But despite how unmotivated Shikamaru was. He was a very good friend when it came down to it. He was probably one of the best friends that Naruto ever had.

"Yeah I guess that lazy bastard is good for something."

The blond male continued on his way to work. He already couldn't wait for the day to be over. He took a look at his watch. If he didn't hurry up then he would be late for sure.

"Oh shit, I better hurry."

Naruto broke out into a run and headed up to the office building he worked in.

"Hold the door." He shouted out.

The young man through the front door and slid into the building. He would have fallen if he hadn't caught himself just in time.

"Man..." He sighed in relief. He was still hunched over from his almost-fall.

"Naruto?" He heard his name.

He looked up to see her. The girl he desired more than anything else. The platinum blonde, blue-eyed beauty herself Yamanaka Ino. Oh she was no one really special. Yeah right, to him she was like some sort of angel that fell from heaven just to be with him. Yeah, he had it extremely bad for her.

"Uh....I....I...." He stuttered.

"Look at you." She smiled. "You're all sweaty and out of breath."

She walked over to him and placed her hand to his forehead. This caused him to turn almost a million shades of red.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"I...I...I..." Was all he seemed to be able to say.

Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat. Did she have to touch him like this? It was only her hand to his forehead, but it was something about the feel of her delicate hand to his skin. Ino let out another laugh.

"Well I guess it's probably a little too early in the morning for you huh Naruto." She removed her hand from his forehead. Naruto sighed as the feeling of her hand to his skin left him.

"I should be going. Are you going to be alright?" She asked him.

"Y-yeah." The blond male nodded.

"Okay then, bye Naruto." She waved and smiled.

Naruto stood there for a minute just watching as she walked away.

"_Ino-chan...." _He thought happily.

She was so close yet he hadn't been able to say anything to her. He must have looked like a complete fool to her.

"Yo Uzumaki, pick your mouth up off the floor." Someone laughed.

"Huh, oh Kiba what do you want?"

"Morning man." The brown-haired male named Kiba gave him a hard slap on the shoulder.

"Yeah, hey Kiba, morning." He added.

"Are you okay? Or do you need a few more seconds to stare after Ino."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something rude but stopped himself from doing so.

"I....I was not starting at her. Anyway I better go, bye."

"Later man." Kiba nodded.

The brown-haired male sighed sadly.

"Poor kid, he has it really bad for her." He whispered to no one.

**A/n: Okay so if enough people are interested I will definitely continue it. Let me know what you thought.**


	2. You're going to go crazy

**A/N: Thanks so much for all those reviews, again I wasn't expecting so many but thanks. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto quickly made it to his cubicle and sat down at his desk.

"_I'm home free."_ He thought to himself.

"Uzumaki!" He heard his name.

"Oh shit, no." He breathed.

He looked up to see his blonde-haired boss Tsunade staring down at him. She did not look happy to see in the slightest.

"Oh hey Tsunade-san." He gave her a smile.

The older woman didn't look pleased. She folded her arms and continued to give him a harsh look.

"And where the hell have you been? You're late again." She reminded him.

"Uh, forgive me." He nodded. "I was held up downstairs for awhile. "I wont be late again." Naruto promised.

"Right." The boss shook her head. "You'd better not be Uzumaki, now get to work."

"Yes Ma'am."

He waited until she walked away before a sigh of relief escaped him. He really did not like dealing with his boss. The only time she was pleasant was when she was either drunk or gambling. Naturally those behaviors occurred after work-hours, although he was pretty sure he had seen her drunk during work. If she had been intoxicated that time he wasn't really surprised. It was no big secret that the woman enjoyed her sake.

"The last thing I need is that woman on my ass."

He decided he should just get to work so she would not have a reason to come back and yell some more. Naruto found himself stealing glances at the time on his computer screen every so often. It was barely 9:30 in the morning, he still had so much time to be at work.

"Damn, it's going to be a long day."

He was thankful that he had lunch to look forward to. It was probably going to be the biggest highlight of his day. He couldn't imagine anything else to look forward to other than eating lunch.

"Yo." He heard a voice.

Naruto looked away from his computer screen to see Shikamaru standing there.

"What!" His eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their sockets. How in the hell did the lazy bastard make it to work before he did?

"Now I know this is a nightmare, either that or I'm in the freaking twilight zone. Shikamaru how the hell did you get here before me?"

The dark-haired male just smirked.

"I was up hours before the alarm went off."

"Yeah right." Naruto scoffed. "You're never up."

"Yeah, well first time for everything I guess. Hey, I saw your girlfriend a little while ago. Are you okay? You didn't pass out or anything did you?" Shikamaru teased his best friend.

The spiky-haired blond was more than used to getting teased about his feelings for the blue-eyed female. It was no secret that he had liked her, everyone knew this to be true.

"Shut up, I do not pass out."

"I was just kidding Naruto, relax. I'll see you later okay I need to give these papers to Tsunade-san."

"Okay, later." Naruto waved his friend off.

It wasn't very long before Naruto was beginning to fantasize about Ino Yamanaka. It was all Shikamaru's fault for bringing her up in the first place. The only thing he could think of now was being with the beautiful blonde right this very moment.

"_She touched my forehead."_ He thought happily.

He could still remember how good she smelled too. The scent of her lingering in his thoughts. He now envisioned making out with her right here on top of his desk. He thought of her pressed firmly up against him with his arms wrapped around her waist as they deepened their kiss. He thought about hands to hands, lips to lips, pulses quickening, and heartbeat's pounding. He just wanted her so much.

"Alright." He whispered. :Come on Naruto you've got to put those thoughts out of your head."

Fantasizing about her when he was supposed to be working would not be helping him in anyway. He needed to be focused on the task at hand.

"Fuck if I'm going to get through this I'm going to need some coffee." He decided.

Naruto rose from his chair and headed down to the lounge area to get himself a cup of steaming coffee. He waved to several of his co-workers along the way.

"Hey Naruto how's it going?" Someone asked him.

"It's going okay." He nodded.

As the blond came over to the lounge area he paused as he saw the blue-eyed female standing there making herself a cup of tea.

"_Oh shit."_

He wasn't sure if he could handle himself in front of her right now. Naruto was sure he would end up doing something stupid and making a fool of himself. That possibility seemed to be more than likely.

"_Okay all I have to do is back away slowly before she sees me."_

It was easier said than done of course, just as the blue-eyed male was starting to walk away Ino turned around.

"Naruto?" She called out to him.

"_Damn."_ He thought and flinched.

He swallowed and slowly turned around to look at her.

"Oh, uh, hey Ino." he managed to say in a clear voice.

"Hey." She gave him a smile. "I guess you needed some coffee huh? I know I can't go without my raspberry tea."

"Yeah." he nodded. "Tsunade-san will drive a person to drink."

She laughed at his joke, then turned around to grab a new cup.

"So how do you like it?"

"Huh, How do I like what?" He seemed confused. His mind now starting to wander on to other slightly more perverted things.

"Yes silly how do you like your coffee? I'll make it for you since I'm already standing here."

He felt his heart skip a beat, sure she was just offering to make him a cup of coffee. It wasn't really that big of a deal. It wasn't as if she was saying that she wanted to go to bed with him. But this was coming from the woman of his dreams, either way he was happy.

"Oh, um I'll take it black with three sugars."

"Okay."

The young woman poured him a cup of coffee and added the three sugars like he wanted.

"Here it is." She handed him the cup of steaming hot coffee with their hands touching for a few moments.

"Thank you." Naruto said.

"Sure," She nodded. "Well I should be going, can't get any work done if I'm not at my desk. I'll see you around okay."

"Yeah, um bye Ino."

"Bye."

He watched as she walked away again. Her heavenly scent leaving with her.

"_She is so beautiful." _He thought and stared down at the cup of coffee.

"Geez, you really like her" He heard a female voice.

"Huh?" He turned around fast, nearly spilling some of his coffee while doing so. It was only a friend of his, a sandy-blonde haired woman named Temari.

"Temari what the fuck? You shouldn't sneak up like that."

Temari smirked. She had always enjoyed messing with the younger blond-haired male. She had always seen him as a younger brother so it was hard to resist picking on him.

"Oh I'm sorry did I cut in on your time of staring at Ino as she walks away. I know that it is your favorite thing to do during the day."

"Whatever." Naruto spoke. "Don't you have better things to do like follow Shikamaru around?"

Temari frowned and pulled out a pen from the inside of her pocket.

"Watch it Naruto do not make me use this." She threatened and held the pen up to his neck. Naruto just looked annoyed at the display.

"Oh great, death by ink-poisoning it's just what I need."

"I'm only kidding. I wouldn't use a pen to off you Naruto."

"What the hell are you in the mob or something? Anyway I should get back to desk, you never know if Tsunade-san is lurking in the shadows." He was being partly serious about that theory. "I'll probably catch you and Shikamaru for lunch later, bye."

Naruto didn't get very far before Temari called out to him.

"Hey Naruto, all joking aside I think you should tell her how you feel."

"I don't know if I could. I can barely say more than a few words to her sometimes."

"Well pining away for her in secret like this isn't going to get you anywhere. I think you should go for it. I mean what do you really have to lose?"

"Oh, I don't know how about a lot? What am I supposed to say, Hey Ino I've only been in love with you for as long as I could remember. I dream about you constantly. You have no idea the many things I want to do to you."

Temari's eyes widened and her eyebrows began twitching slightly. Several co-workers began to look around.

"If I tell her the truth it might freak her out and she'll probably never even bother to look at me, let alone speak to me."

"Well hell yeah you're going to scare her off if you tell her something like that. When I told you to tell her how you feel I didn't mean for you to go off the deep end like that. I'm sure you can find a way to tell her without freaking her out."

The blond male shook his head in defeat.

"No I would probably mess up and say something I shouldn't. If she knew some of the things I think about...." He paused. "Well...."

"Hey who knows maybe she' s into some of the kinky, naughty things you think about. I don't know, but I do know you're going to go crazy if you don't do something about your feelings. You are my friend you know I do worry about you." She gave a slight smile.

Naruto nodded. He knew that Temari cared about his best interests. They had been good friends for awhile so naturally they cared about one another.

"Thanks Temari I know you're just looking out for me."

"Yes." She nodded. "I do care about what's best for you."

"Yeah I know, I want those same things for you too. I'm sure Shikamaru will get his lazy ass together one day."

"Well let's not hold our breaths on that one." Temari let out a laugh. "Get to work okay I'll see you later."

"Yes ma'am." He spoke with a smile and headed back to his own desk.

A part of him was thinking more on what Temari had said to him. She had made a valid point, if he continued to do nothing about his feelings for her he was bound to go crazy. Naruto sat down in his chair, a heavy sigh escaping him.

"_What am I going to do?"_

He took a sip of the coffee she had made for him. It wasn't bad in anyway, of course even if it had been bad he would have probably still drank it anyway, simply because she had made it for him. His mind began to fantasize about her again. He imagined kissing those pretty pink lips as his hands traveled up and down her body. He imagined all the moans she would be making because of all the things he wanted to do with her. Her voice like music to his ears. He almost could hear her voice growing stronger and stronger. Soon footsteps were heard as someone was making their way to his desk. Of course the young man was so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't heard them.

"Naruto?"

There was no response from the blue-eyed male.

"Naruto?" The voice called again.

"What?" He wondered. "That voice?"

It took him a few minutes to realize what was happening. He looked to the see the platinum blonde female standing there.

"Ino?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Naruto are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

"Well I'm glad that you're okay because Naruto..." She started. "I really need you right now."

**A/N: Lol so she really needs him lol. Stay here for more.**


	3. You've just embarrassed yourself

**A/n: Alright so here is the third chapter of this story. I'm now unsure on how many chapters this will be. But nonetheless please enjoy because I' am having so much fun writing this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Naruto looked up into those pretty aqua-colored orbs. Had he just heard her correctly? Did she just say that she really needed him? He was pretty sure she had said this, then again his ears could have been playing tricks on him. It certainly wouldn't have been the first time.

"Um..." He was more than positive that he had a dumb look on his face right now.

"Um..."He repeated. "What did you say?"

"I said I need you Naruto weren't you listening?"

She came into his cubicle and sat on his lap. She gently pushed him back in the chair. He could only stare at her with wide-eyes. It was like one of his biggest dreams come true.

"Ino..."

"Shh," She whispered and placed a finger to his lips. "I need you Naruto, you aren't going to say no to me are you, not when I need you so much."

The platinum blonde put his arms around her waist. She then put her lips to his neck and began placing hot, passion filled kisses on his skin. Naruto knew for sure he would receive a mark courtesy of her.

"Mmm... Ino..." He moaned her name.

"Yes." She said in between kisses "I want to hear you moaning my name."

With her hands she began to unbutton the blue-collard shirt he was wearing.

"This is in the way, you should take it off."

He nodded and helped her remove the blue shirt and white t-shirt he had on underneath. Ino ran her fingers up and down his rock-hard abs.

"Someone certainly has been working out."

She smiled then lowered her mouth to his chest and began kissing his skin. Naruto let out a moan upon feeling her soft skin. This was all so hot. He couldn't believe this was happening right here at the office. She unloosened his belt buckle in a hasty manner. She then made a trail of soft kisses from above his waist back up to his face. The platinum blonde grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pulled him into another kiss.

"Naruto I want you so bad I can't stand it."

He grinned widely before pulling her closer to him.

"Oh yeah, you can have me Ino-chan. You can have me anyway you want me."

**Crash.**

* * *

The young man ended up falling out of his seat. He landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit." He cursed.

"Naruto are you okay?" He heard a familiar voice.

He opened his eyes to see Ino making her way over to him. He should have known that was just a daydream. The platinum-blonde bent down to his level and put a hand to his forehead.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt or anything are you? You do feel a little warm." She noticed.

Naruto was almost certain he had turned a shade of red as soon as she touched him again. This made it the second time in one day where she touched him.

"I-I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I heard the crash so I had to see if you were okay."

He felt good that she seemed to be so concerned for him.

"I'm fine." He repeated.

"Well that's good, here let me help you up."

She stood up first and then extended her hand for him to accept. Once he was sitting back in the chair he couldn't help but notice that the blue-eyed female was still standing there.

"_Is this another daydream?"_ He wondered.

"Um..." He whispered.

"Oh yeah." Ino suddenly remembered something. "I' am glad that I was heading this way anyway. I need your help."

He put his hands to his head and shook it.

"Oh no, not again, enough with the daydreams."

Ino blinked in confusion, perhaps he hit his head a little too hard when he fell on to the ground.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing. What can I help you with?"

"It's my computer." She started.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino but if it's a genius you want you should ask Shikamaru. He could probably help."

Naruto was now a little bummed that he couldn't be the one to rush in and save the day. But he doubted if he could truly help her in this department.

"Well Shikamaru is very smart but I wanted you."

He felt his cheeks flush red slightly. This had to be his best day ever so far.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's something simple. I'm sure that you could help me. I really appreciate it, follow me."

Naruto nodded and rose from his chair. He followed after the blonde female as she led the way to her own cubicle. Naruto realized that this had to be the most time her ever spent with her. He was feeling nervous but more than anything he was excited to be spending time with her. Her wonderful scent his his nose again.

"_It should be a crime to smell so good." _

Once they reached Ino's cubicle she told him to sit in the chair.

"You should probably sit." She suggested.

"O-Okay."

He sat down in her chair. This was the very first time he had been to her cubicle, and everything was so neat. The pencils and pens were all in order. The paperwork was in nice, neat piles. Her desk was completely clean.

"What the hell are you some kind of neat freak?" He ended up asking out loud.

He hadn't meant to ask her that but his mouth reacted before his mind, which happened to him quite often. Ino only blinked.

"Oh, I'm sorry I..."

She laughed at the nervous expression on his face.

"Naruto you need to relax a little, you're too nervous. I guess I' am a bit of a neat freak. Anyway about my computer it's not anything complicated really. I just forgot the company password and cant get in."

He looked on the screen to see the only thing she was missing was the password. Her screen ID was there but without the password it was pointless.

"So you just forgot it?"

"Yeah I usually remember these things pretty well, but for some reason I can't remember it. Do you remember what it was?"

Truth be told Naruto didn't really remember it by heart either. The computer would stay locked if he didn't find a way to get her that password.

"Um..."

"You don't remember either, huh? Well that's okay, thanks a lot though."

"No." He suddenly put his hand to her arm. "Oh," He blushed slightly. "I'm sorry. I wasn't giving up or anything just let me try to help."

She gave him a warm, bright smile. The smile he adored so much.

"Thanks Naruto I really appreciate it."

"S-Sure no problem."

The blue-eyed male stared at the screen for awhile as he tried to remember the exact numbers and letters in the password.

"Damn I really don't remember if that one is right."

Ino watched as he began typing in several different options, unfortunately none of them were correct.

"Damn." He cursed.

She could see how frustrated he was becoming. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel upset.

"Hey can I help. What did you try so far?" She asked and leaned over so she was close to him

Naruto swallowed the lump of nervousness in his throat. Right now she was very close to him. In fact if he turned to face her there was a good chance their lips would meet. The thought of kissing her was enough to make him lose his cool.

"I-I...I...um, I tried things like Tsunade rules, Sake27, you know things that Tsunade-san would like."

"Yeah." Ino laughed. "I would have never thought to try that. It was a good idea Naruto."

"I'm sorry they didn't work."

"It's okay. Hey I'm going to run over to the vending machine real quick. Do you want something?"

"Uh, if they have a snickers bar I'll take it."

"Alright, I'll be back."

While she was gone Naruto continued messing around with certain words or phrases, but none of anything he tried seemed to be working. He felt badly because he really did want to help her.

"Damn it, what the hell is the company password?"

He was about to start banging his head upside the wall in frustration. When he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo Naruto, you do know where you are right?"

He turned around to see Kiba standing there with some mail his hands.

"Kiba?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um, well maybe because your sitting at Ino's desk, touching where she touched, breathing the same air she breathes. Isn't she like the love of your life or something. I though you would be passed out on the floor." Kiba teased.

Naruto frowned and wanted to punch him in the face. But then he remembered something.

"Kiba what's the company password?"

"Huh, oh that, it's Victory101."

"What!" Naruto shouted. "What a stupid password, thanks though I got to go."

Naruto rose from the chair and went to the find the platinum blonde. He saw her up ahead standing in front of the vending machine. She was bending over as she tried to reach for something.

"_Oh god,_' He thought. "_Why does she have to bend over like that, especially now."_

Those perverted thoughts started to run through his mind again, causing him to start to feel an erection coming on.

"Oh fuck not now."

He was about to walk pass her so she wouldn't see the state he was in. As he was passing she turned around.

"Oh Naruto wait up?"

"S-Shit." He mentally cursed.

He turned his body sideways and leaned up against the wall. She came over to him with the candy bar in her hand.

"Here you go. I'm sorry I took so long."

"It's okay."

The whole time he was hoping she wouldn't notice his erection.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, um is that Tsunade-san heading this way?"

"Where?" She turned around.

And with that Naruto ran off back to his own cubicle. He sat down quickly, hoping to god that his erection would go down soon.

"Shit why did this have to happen now."

He hated the fact that he had to leave Ino standing there, but he just didn't want her to see how hard he had become.

"Naruto?"

He looked up to see Ino standing there. He quickly made sure she couldn't see his lower half by sitting closer to the desk.

"Ino?"

"Naruto?" She looked very concerned. "Why did you run off so suddenly? Did I do something?"

"Huh, oh no, not at all. I just thought that I saw Tsunade-san."

The platinum-blonde nodded although she really didn't believe him.

"Well okay I'm going to go back to my desk."

"Oh, Ino wait."

"Yeah?"

"I found out the password, it's real stupid but it's Victory101."

As soon as he said this a bright smile washed over her face. To his surprise she ran over to him and hugged him tightly, causing him to become stunned. He fell out of the chair, bringing her down with him.

"Naruto you are a lifesaver. You..." She paused as she felt something hard brush up against her arm.

"Ah shit!" He thought. "Oh I..."

"Um..." Her cheeks flushed red slightly.

"I'm...I-I'm sorry." Naruto apologized.

"It's okay. I, uh didn't realize."

She stood up from the ground. Naruto on the other hand remained sitting there. She already had the pleasure of feeling him, she didn't need for him to stand up right now.

"Thanks again for the password. Um, are you going to be alright?"

They both knew what she was referring to.

"Oh, yeah it'll go down. I...mean..."

It was now his turn to go red from embarrassment.

"Y-yeah." Ino nodded. "Well bye, I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Ino."

She gave him a smile anyway before leaving. Naruto quickly stood up and sat back down. He immediately hit his head on the table.

"Damn it, now she'll never talk to me again. This was too embarrassing."

He just knew whatever chance he had with the blonde had been shot to hell. How were they supposed to get passed what just happened. He was so bummed he didn't even realize that it happened to be lunch time.

"You look like hell." Temari spoke while taking a bite out of her apple.

Naruto looked up from his desk to see the sandy-blonde.

"Temari?"

"Yeah, I've come to get you. Shikamaru and Kiba are waiting, we're going out for lunch today."

"Well I'm not going."

Temari frowned and suddenly grabbed him by his ear.

"Ow, Temari what the fuck?"

"It wasn't a request Naruto, now get your ass up and let's go."

"No I'm never leaving this spot again. I'll just live here from now on you can forward all my mail right here."

"What the fuck are you going on about now?"

Naruto couldn't tell her. She would have a field day with this information, and she would also tell Shikamaru and Kiba. He would never hear the end of it. Those two would never let him live this down.

"Let me go Temari."

"No, not until you tell me what's going on."

He knew she would show little or no mercy whatsoever.

"Temari-chan please let me go."

"Fine." She sighed. "You're such a wimp."

"You're way too rough, you need to be more gentle."

"More gentle?" She repeated. "Why do you want for me to touch you like the way Ino does?" She teased.

Naruto was finally free from the sandy-blonde's hold.

"Well at least she doesn't want to kill me."

Temari chuckled lightly.

"Hey I don't want to kill you either."

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

"Anyway are you ready to go to lunch now?"

"I said I'm not going."

"Naruto, do not make me kick your ass and drag you out of here."

"I'm not afraid." He lied.

She smiled and began to crack her knuckles.

"Temari, please not so rough." He begged.

Unknowing to him Ino had been passing by,

"_Naruto and Temari-san I didn't know they were..."_ She thought.

"I'll be as rough with you as I want."

Ino's eyes widened slightly. She truly didn't see that one coming.

"I had no idea."

She then turned to go to the opposite direction so she would not interrupt anything. Temari, though who was standing close to the entryway saw the head full of platinum-blonde hair in the distance.

"_Oh shit,_" She thought. "_Damn I hope she didn't get the wrong idea from any of that."_

"Hey Temari what's wrong?" Naruto soon asked.

"Nothing, come on let's go eat okay."

"Alright." He sighed in defeat. "I'm coming."

He followed after the sandy-blonde wondering what was on her mind. Why did she suddenly become so quiet? She never backed down when she was threatening him. It was all so curious.

"_I wonder what's wrong with Temari."_

She could feel his eyes on her as they walked.

"Damn_ Naruto, I hope I didn't mess up your chances with her."_ She thought to herself.

**A/n: Alright so its a wrap for chapter three. I can't wait to see what happens next lol. Stay tuned for more.**


	4. A strange request?

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter 4 of the deepest desire. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Co.**

* * *

Naruto tried several attempts to sneak away from the sandy-blonde while they walked. Unfortunately for him he could not get away from her. Every attempt he made had failed. It was as if Temari had eyes in the back of her head or something.

"No, let me go. I'm not going." He protested while being dragged by the shirt collar by the older woman. Temari rolled her eyes at his immature display.

"Naruto, will you calm down?"

"Let me go first."

"What's the big deal we're just going to lunch? You never say no to food, what's up?"

He couldn't tell her about the events of earlier. She would probably never let him hear the end of it; either that or she would die from laughter. Naruto almost heard the laughter in his mind.

"I'm not really hungry. I think I'll skip lunch and just finish up some work."

His stomach began to grumble which told the teal-eyed woman that he was lying.

"Yeah right," She scoffed. "You're not hungry. Well your stomach says otherwise so we're going and that's final."

Naruto decided not to fight anymore so Temari finally let him go. She didn't say anything about his little display but had questions in her mind. Something had obviously been bothering him. Once outside the two blonds saw both Kiba and Shikamaru.

"Damn where the hell were you guys?" Kiba started.

Shikamaru glanced over to his friend, judging by the look on his face something big was on his mind.

"What, did you two fight?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it a fight." Temari said.

"No, it was just Temari being her usual brutal, violent self again."

"Hey!" She raised her voice slightly. "Do not make me pull you by the ear again."

"You guys have the weirdest relationship. It's like she owns you Naruto." Kiba laughed.

"What!" Naruto shouted. "She'll never own me."

"Oh yeah that's right Ms. Yamanaka is the only one for you. I almost forgot."

Naruto turned red slightly but decided not to say anything back to the brown-haired male.

"You got that right." Temari smiled slightly. "He only has feelings for her."

"Yeah, well let's go already we only have about 40 minutes to eat." Shikamaru reminded them.

"I'm starved." Kiba spoke. "Let's go already."

The friends went to a nearby restaurant. Naruto had his mind on other things so he really could care less about what he ordered. In fact all he wanted was for this day to be over. The blond male just sat there literally staring at the food on the table while everyone ate. Temari couldn't help but send a few glances his way. He obviously had thoughts elsewhere.

"Yo, Naruto what's with you man?"

"Huh?" Naruto looked towards Kiba.

"You're not eating anything."

"I'm not really hungry."

Shikamaru, Kiba, and Temari exchanged looks with one another. It was very strange to see Naruto not stuffing his face.

"What's wrong man?"

"There's nothing wrong." He quickly lied. "I'm just not that hungry."

Kiba wanted to say more but stopped when someone caught his attention.

"Oh," He whispered. "No way."

"What is it?" Shikamaru wondered.

"You won't believe who just walked in here, Ms. Yamanaka herself."

"What!" Naruto shouted out, his eyes widening slightly. "You've got to be joking."

Temari turned to where Kiba was looking only to see the platinum-blonde was indeed standing there.

"He isn't kidding Naruto she really did walk in."

Naruto turned slightly to see Ino standing at the front of the restaurant.

"_Oh shit, no. Don't invite her over." _He thought.

But Naruto knew his friends very well; someone would invite the young woman over. If for any reason at all but to see if he would make a fool out of himself, anything for a good laugh.

"_Please don't invite her over here."_

"Hey Ino!" Kiba waved to the blue-eyed female.

She immediately turned to where she heard his voice.

"Oh, hi Kiba." She waved back.

"Why don't you come join us?"

Naruto wanted to reach over and punch Kiba in the face for his behavior, but wasn't surprised that he invited her over. He tried to keep a straight face as he waited for what was going to happen next.

"_She'll definitely come over."_ Temari thought.

Ino gave it another thought and then gave a slight nod.

"Alright I'll be right over."

"Great." Kiba smiled.

Naruto put his hand up to his forehead.

"Are you going to be okay?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

When he looked again Ino was now standing at their table.

"Hi everyone." She spoke.

"Hey." Shikamaru nodded.

"Hey Ino, why don't you sit okay." Temari offered and moved over so the platinum-blonde could sit down. She sat down in between Kiba and Temari.

"Hi, Naruto." Ino said.

He knew that her mind had to still be on the events of earlier. He knew that he hadn't forgotten.

"Uh, hey." He nodded.

Temari, Shikamaru, and Kiba observed the behavior between the two of them. Things certainly felt more than just a little awkward. Ino said nothing more as she made her order clear to the waitress. Once her order had been taken Kiba spoke again.

"So Ino do you come here often?"

"Oh, no this is my first time coming here. Do you know Tenten in the mail room?"

A slight blush rose to Kiba's cheeks as that name was mentioned.

"Yeah I…."

"Oh yeah." Naruto stared. "Kiba definitely knows her."

"Yeah they go way back." Temari suppressed a laugh.

"Really?" Ino said. "Well she told me about this place so I decided to come check it out. Do you guys come here often?"

"Yeah, we pretty much live here at this restaurant."

Ino nodded and said no more. She couldn't help but stare over to the blond male. He seemed really uncomfortable right now. Naturally his mind had to still be on what happened earlier. She hadn't really forgotten about it either, but he seemed to be dwelling on it.

"_He shouldn't be so down on himself things like that happen."_ She thought to herself.

She found herself wishing that he would look up at her. She wanted to let him know that she wasn't upset because of what happened.

"So Ino, how's it going lately?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, everything's fine."

"Do you have any plans, a hot date or something?"

Naruto coughed over his drink, hoping she wouldn't bother to acknowledge him with an answer.

"Um…" The platinum-blonde started.

"Don't worry Ino you don't have to answer this idiot's question." Temari told her.

"No it's fine. I actually don't have any plans or a hot date for that matter. Unless you think staying at home with a box of ice cream is a hot date."

Kiba turned to look at his blond-haired friend.

'Did you hear that Naruto?"

'Yeah, I'm not deaf Kiba."

Kiba repressed the urge to laugh. He knew that he was really annoying the blue-eyed male. Ino only blinked curiously. Just then Temari, Shikamaru, and Kiba exchanged looks with one another. As if they had been reading each other's minds the three of them got up from their chairs.

"We should get going."

"Yeah," Temari nodded. "I have a lot of papers to look through."

"And the mail can't deliver itself." Kiba added.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow in question.

"_Oh hell no, they aren't going to leave me alone with her are they?"_ He wondered but knew the answer to that question.

"But don't let us ruin your lunch, bye you two."

"Play nice." The brown-haired male winked.

Naruto could do nothing but watch as his friends started to leave him.

"But guys…."

It was already too late they were heading out of the restaurant. He would kill them for pulling a stunt like this, if he managed to get through the rest of the afternoon of course.

"_They're going to get it." _He promised himself.

"Hey Naruto," He heard his name which caused him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh," He turned around to meet Ino's gaze. "Oh Ino, um…" He scratched his hair slightly.

"You don't want to be alone here with me do you?"

"Uh, I…"

"I think that I know why."

He put his hands across the table to the point where he almost touched her.

"No Ino it's not that. I just…" He paused.

He could literally feel his nerves starting to get the better of him. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings. To his surprise she put her hands over his; this caused him to look into her aqua-colored pools.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm not upset because of what happened earlier."

"Oh," He immediately realized what she was referring to, as if he could even forget. "Are you sure it was really embarrassing?"

"Don't feel embarrassed Naruto. Things like that happen all the time. You don't have to feel awkward around me because of it."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He was grateful that she wasn't disgusted or anything. She then removed her hands from his.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine. I'm glad that you're not upset."

"I'm not upset at all. I guess you were thinking about someone pretty attractive huh." She teased him slightly.

"_I was thinking about you." _He thought. "Um, I…"

"Don't worry I was only teasing." She smiled and took another bite out of her lunch.

Naruto was glad that she could not read his thoughts. Oh the things he often thought about her would no doubt leave her very unnerved. From there lunch had passed pretty quietly. Before long the two blonds were on their way back to work.

"Lunch was nice Naruto. I'm glad that we cleared the air."

"Yeah so am I."

"We should do it again sometime." She suggested.

"Sure." He managed to say without a stutter.

"Okay that sounds good. I'm going back to my desk now."

"Bye Ino."

"Bye, have a good rest of the day alright." She smiled for him which caused his heart to skip a beat. She had the most amazing smile. He stood there waving to her as she walked away. Once she was no longer in sight he headed back to his own desk.

"Alright I better get back to….ah…" He shouted out when he saw who was sitting in his chair.

"Hey,"

"T-Temari-chan, what the hell are you doing here?"

The sandy-blonde haired female chuckled lightly under her breath.

"So how did it go? Are you two finally an item?"

"Could you please get up Temari?"

"Alright," She spoke and moved to give him back his seat.

"We just talked that's all sorry to disappoint you."

"Aw," She pretended to pout. "That sucks for you I guess."

"Yeah, sure." He brushed her off.

The blue-eyed male quickly turned his computer back on. He figured that if he really did get back to work maybe she would leave.

"So you aren't going to tell me about it?"

"No there isn't really much to say. We finished lunch, talked, and walked back here."

"Jeez your boring Naruto. You finally get her alone and you still don't tell her how you feel."

Naruto turned to look at her. His eyebrow raised in question.

"Damn, Temari when the hell did you care so much?"

She hadn't admitted it to him yet, but she had a pretty good feeling that she might have ruined his chances of getting a date with her. Temari hoped that wasn't the case. She knew how much he really liked the blonde woman.

"You're my friend, duh I care about you."

"Thanks. I appreciate that but like I said nothing happened. I'm going to get back to work okay."

"Right," She nodded. "Hey Naruto don't give up on her okay."

"Sure."

And with that the older woman left him to get back to work. Naruto wasn't sure what that was all about; it really made no sense to him. Something was obviously going on with Temari.

"She must be having issues with Shikamaru or something."

Naruto felt like she should focus on her own problems instead of worrying about his struggle with the platinum-blonde. The blue-eyed man began tapping his pen against the desk while his mind began to wander. Naturally his thoughts went running to a certain blue-eyed female.

"Damn," He cursed. "She's always on my mind somehow."

He closed his eyes and began to fantasize about a naked Ino lying before him just waiting for him to screw her. Oh, how he wished that fantasy was a reality instead of a long on-going dream.

"_Naruto, fuck me."_ He imagined that beautiful voice in his head.

Naruto could feel his growing erection in his pants, those thoughts of the blonde female only growing stronger.

"Damn it." He ended up letting out a muffled moan. He was going to have to do something about this problem. He couldn't very well sit here with a hard-on.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?"

He hoped to god that it would just go down. But with those thought of the pretty blonde on his mind it didn't look like that would be happening. He thought about her soft, delicate hand stroking his hardened member.

"Naruto does this feel good?" She would ask.

"H-Hai." He would reply back to her.

If only she were here to help him out. The blond male decided he would do something he had never done before. He would jerk-off right here in his cubicle. He was absolutely desperate for relief. Naruto only hoped that no one would come in here bothering him. He unzipped his pants and reached for his very erect manhood. He was so hard he couldn't take it anymore. Something had to be done. The young man began to stroke his length up and down. He kept a firm, steady grip on his manhood while stroking the smooth, hard flesh. He thought of having Ino's soft pink lips wrapped around his cock and how good it would have felt.

"_Shit yeah,"_ He thought with a groan.

He couldn't help but imagine her right between his legs giving him a blow-job. She looked like she had great lips for it too.

"She has beautiful lips."

Naruto pumped his shaft in a rough, harder pace.

"Mm…" A low moan escaped him.

He closed his eyes while continuing to pleasure himself. He was thankful no one had been passing by or anything. The last thing he needed was to be caught at work doing this.

"S-Shit," He groaned as he felt himself getting closer to relief.

After giving himself a few more pumps to his manhood he came to his much needed release.

"Fuck." He cursed as a few spurts of his hot, sticky seed left him. He was actually glad that it wasn't a big huge mess. It wasn't as if he were home where it didn't matter. He took some napkins he had from the inside of his desk and cleaned the sticky mess from him. All he had to do now was wash his hands. He hurried to the bathroom so that he could wash away any evidence of what he had just done. At least he was able to get some relief and that was all that mattered to him. The young man finished washing his hands and was heading back to his desk when he saw Kiba talking with the brunette Tenten. She happened to be best friends with Ino and Kiba had an all too obvious crush on her.

"Hey there Kiba, Tenten." Naruto spoke.

"Oh hey Naruto I haven't seen you in awhile how's it going?" Tenten gave a bright smile.

"Everything's good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I should probably get back to the mail room though."

"But…" Kiba started.

"Yeah you wouldn't want to get in trouble with Tsunade-san."

"Y-yeah," Tenten laughed. "You're right. We should catch up soon though."

"That sounds good bye Tenten."

"Bye, bye Kiba-kun."

His cheeks flushed red slightly which Naruto immediately noticed. Once she was gone Naruto let out a slight laugh.

"Jeez you really like her don't you?"

Kiba folded his arms and looked the other way.

"Yeah, and so what if I do?"

"Then why don't we tell her that then, Oi Tenten wait up."

Kiba quickly grabbed Naruto and kicked him in order to get him to shut up.

"Hey shut the hell up."

Naruto just laughed. "Alright, alright jeez you're so sensitive Kiba,"

The brown-haired male let his friend go.

"You don't get it man she'd never go for a guy like me."

"You don't know that Kiba. You've never asked her out. She might even like you back."

A sigh escaped Kiba.

"Nah, even if she did I'd probably screw it up. Tenten's a real different girl she's so much classier than those sluts I usually date. Hey Naruto thanks for being so cool about this. You hardly ever tease me like I…."

"Like how tease me about Ino."

"Yeah," Kiba nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay it's not like it's a secret or anything."

"That's true." Kiba nodded. "Honestly buddy you should tell her how you feel. What if she likes you back?"

Naruto became silent for a minute.

"No I couldn't. Besides she probably wouldn't go for me."

"Don't say that buddy you never know. Good luck okay; I'm going to head back to work now."

'Right," Naruto nodded. "I'm going to head back to work too later Kiba."

"Later,"

The whisker-faced male wasn't completely sure why he couldn't just get it over with. Why couldn't he just tell Ino that he had feelings for her? The only thing she would do was either say thanks or turn him down. He didn't think he wanted to deal with the rejection. It was better if he didn't say anything. Besides he was sure it was bound to make things very awkward between them. He'd rather avoid any awkwardness. Naruto just got back to work with the rest of his day going very smoothly. There were no more fantasies about Ino, no Temari sneaking up on him so he was actually able to get some work done. Before even he realized it, it was time to head home. He shut off his computer and walked out of his cubicle. All he wanted to do now was go home, take a shower, and get to sleep.

"Oi Naruto." He heard his name as he was just about to head to the door.

The blond turned around to see Tenten now making her way over to him.

"Oh Tenten what's up?"

"Um nothing, I was hoping… well." She started.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Ino standing nearby. She was clearly waiting for Tenten. They were after all best friends, just like he would have probably waited for Shikamaru but had a feeling the lazy bastard was asleep somewhere.

"Is there something wrong Tenten?" Naruto asked her.

Although he really wanted to go home right now he didn't mind helping her if she needed something.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. But um I was hoping that we could meet up tomorrow for lunch if that's okay."

Naruto blinked several times. It wasn't like he was about to say no to lunch but why was she even offering.

"Um…"

She stared at him with hopeful eyes and for some reason he couldn't say no.

"Sure that'll be fine."

"Great." She smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She waved and went over to meet with Ino.

The platinum-blonde just stared at him before walking away with her friend, a strange feeling suddenly coming over the blond male.

"_Now what in hell was that all about?"_ He wondered.


End file.
